Lost Together
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 Trapped on a mysterious and dangerous island, all of their lives may be on the line but that doesn't mean that they can't have a little fun along the way. Even though they are Lost, at least they are Lost Together.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Together**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Lost. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**Hello and welcome to a brand new story, I remember watching Lost when it was on T.V years ago and I hadn't seen it since, but I recently started watching it from the start again and I really felt inspired to write something.**

**This story won't really follow any storyline from the show, but it may contain minor spoilers so if you haven't seen the show I urge you watch it (it's awesome) and then come back.**

**I'll double up here by saying again that this story CONTAINS GRAPHIC MALE/MALE SEXUAL THEMES, and is not intended for anyone underage or anyone offended by these themes.**

**I mean no offence in writing this, it is pure fantasy for anyone who specifically wanted something like this.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Jack Shepard, Kate Austen and Charlie Pace were hiking inland from the wreckage of the plane crash on the beach that had brought them to this mysterious island the day before.

They were looking for the cockpit of the plane, more specifically a transceiver that may help them and the other survivors send out a distress signal.

Kate had seen smoke coming from the valley on the day of the crash which could have only been from the cockpit.

But getting there was proving harder than first thought.

After walking for a while, heavy rain started falling from the sky, seemingly out of nowhere.

The trio pushed on and eventually they found the cockpit, the transceiver and one pilot still alive.

But just as soon as they found what they were looking for, they nearly lost their lives.

Racing through the jungle with Kate in the lead, Jack behind her and Charlie coming up behind they ran from the unknown force that had just killed the pilot.

With the skies dark and stormy and with no ease from the pounding rain, visibility was low and Charlie tripped over a root and fell into the mud, his foot caught.

'HEY' Charlie called out to Jack and Kate.

Kate was too far ahead to hear but Jack heard and he turned and raced back to help Charlie.

Jack quickly pulled Charlie to his feet and they ran as fast as they could until they came to a small opening in the trees that was canopied by roots from larger trees.

The eerie sound of whatever that monster was wasn't far away.

Jack pulled Charlie on top of him on the ground and held his hand over his mouth, signalling to stay completely silent.

The pair stayed like this for a minute until the sound was gone and the only noise in the forest was the heavy rain.

'I think it's gone now' Jack whispered, taking his hand from Charlie's mouth.

Charlie breathed heavily and turned to look at Jack.

Call it the adrenaline but Charlie couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing Jack passionately.

Jack pushed Charlie back, not in anger but more in shock.

Charlie was beaming for a moment, the thrill of being alive overwhelming.

'S-sorry' Charlie stuttered when he saw Jack didn't share the same expression.

Jack narrowed it down to adrenaline as well because he immediately wrapped his arms around Charlie and re-ignited the fiery kiss.

Jack ran his hands roughly through Charlie's mess of hair while their tongues were fighting a battle they would both win.

Their arms were tangled as they tore away at their wet clothes, soon feeling the damp cool earth underneath their bare skin.

Jack laid on his back with Charlie on top, their bodies grinding heavily against each other.

Rain continued to hammer down around them as Charlie kissed his way down Jack's chest, paying close attention to his nipples.

Charlie gently nibbled on Jack's nipple, pinching it between his teeth and going from one to the other.

'Aahh' Jack winced in pleasured pain.

Charlie moved further down the doctor's body, running his tongue down the middle of his nicely defined stomach.

Jack's cock was soon the focus of the hungry Charlie.

Charlie ran his tongue over the quickly hardening shaft before taking the head into his mouth and swirling it around with his tongue.

Jack let his head fall back to the cool dirt.

'Charlie, my god' Jack exclaimed.

Charlie began swallowing Jack's shaft into his throat, inch by inch until Jack's ten inch cut monster had disappeared into Charlie's mouth.

Jack grabbed the back of Charlie's head and held him down on his cock, the pleasure nearly bringing him to his climax already.

Charlie moaned around Jack's cock when he felt Jack's strong hands holding him.

Charlie swished his tongue around the underside of Jack's shaft while it was down his throat.

A moment or so later, Charlie had to come up for air.

Feeling resistance, Jack released Charlie from his grip.

Charlie only needed a couple of seconds to breather before he devoured the cock again like a hungry polar bear.

This time, Charlie started bobbing his head up and down on Jack's throbbing member.

Each time, Charlie made it to the base, Jack's trimmed pubic hair tickling his upper lip.

This lasted for a few minutes before Jack couldn't take it any longer.

'Fuck, I'm gonna cum, Charlie' Jack moaned out.

Charlie immediately stopped sucking, much to Jack's disappointment.

'Uhh, wh-why did you stop?' Jack breathed heavily.

'Not finished yet' Charlie said in that adorable accent.

Jack felt his cock pulse in anticipation.

Charlie shuffled forward onto Jack's body, letting Jack's cock rest under his smooth ass.

Charlie kneeled on either side of Jack's waist and lifted himself up slightly so he could grab hold of Jack's cock and aim it at his tight hole.

'Charlie, you don't have to' Jack said, secretly hoping Charlie still would.

'I know, I bloody want to' Charlie said with a cheeky grin before sitting down.

Jack's entire cock disappeared into Charlie's tight hairless ass.

'Ahhhhhhhhh FUCK' Charlie and Jack moaned in equal pleasure.

Charlie immediately started bouncing up and down on Jack's cock, spit from Charlie's sucking was the only lube they needed.

Jack grabbed Charlie's waist and helped bounce him up and down.

'FUCK, Charlie, your ass is incredible' Jack groaned in delight.

'So is your cock, mate' Charlie made a half-smile which made Jack melt.

After a few minutes, Jack needed to change position.

In one swift motion, Jack lifted Charlie up and placed him on his back, Jack got onto his knees and lifted Charlie's ass up slightly and continued pounding into the tight hole.

The rain was loud but the moaning coming from the mess of trees was drowning it out.

Jack and Charlie's naked bodies were contorted in pleasure, the thrusting strong and meaningful.

Jack couldn't last much longer.

'Fuck, Charlie, here it comes' Jack moaned.

'Do it, cum in me' Charlie begged for his ass to be filled.

'Charlie, ugh' Jack grunted, his thrusting becoming slower and jumpier.

'Come on, I need it in me, I need your drug' Charlie pleaded.

Jack thrust his long cock into Charlie one last time and let loose.

'FUUUUUUUUCK' Jack yelled loudly as his cock shot rope after rope of white hot cum into Charlie's ass.

'YES YES GIVE IT TO ME' Charlie screamed as he immediately felt the warmth of Jack's seed spreading into his body.

The load was huge and quickly started leaking out of Charlie's ass and mixing with the wet soil below.

Jack sat rigid for a minute, his cock deflating inside Charlie's ass.

The boys panted heavily, the rush of what they'd done was still driving them wild.

Jack collapsed onto the soil next to Charlie, panting heavily.

Charlie reached his hand over and placed it onto Jack's chest, feeling his heart race under his palm.

Jack rolled his head to the side to look Charlie in the eyes.

'No one has ever, sucked my dick like that or taken it like that, it's always been too big for people, you must be an expert at it, huh?' Jack whispered breathlessly.

'Do you know what the funny thing is?' Charlie replied.

'What's that?' Jack asked.

'That was my first time with a man' Charlie said, with the same look of confusion on his face as he left Jack with.

Jack went to speak but a large crash not far from the pair made them jump to their feet, that thing was back and it was headed straight for them.

The boys jumped up and threw on their wet clothes and ran out into the still pouring rain, Charlie just ahead of Jack.

Charlie tried to focus on running but the feeling of Jack's hot load leaking out of his ass and dripping down his leg was driving him crazy with sexual desire.

A desire that was now equally shared with Jack who was close behind.

But the boys focused on running.

Charlie ran and he didn't stop until he collided with Kate and fell to the ground.

'Where's Jack?' Kate asked frantically.

It was only then that Charlie looked and saw that Jack wasn't behind him anymore.

'I don't know, I don't know, he was right behind me' Charlie said, his tone full of panic.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the rain stopped as suddenly as it began, the sun quickly shining down on them.

'We have to go back' Charlie and Kate said simultaneously as they jumped to their feet and headed off in search of Jack.

The new pair found the pilot not long after and then soon found Jack, or Jack found them.

Charlie couldn't hide his joy and pulled Jack into a big hug which was quickly reciprocated.

The hug ended quickly when Kate gave them a sideways look.

'We need to get back' Jack said, avoiding Kate's eye.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please let me know if you did enjoy this, or if you didn't and why in some constructive criticism.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter but because the show is pretty old now, I'm not sure if it will be worth continuing the story at all.**

**So I would love to know if this is something you would like to see more of and if so, what are some of the pairings and scenarios you would like to see happen.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Together**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for or are involved or affiliated with Lost. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

It had been a few weeks since Jack and Charlie had had their love session in the middle of the forest.

Since that day, every other moment the pair could get to themselves they would find a quiet spot and fuck.

But it was proving harder and harder as Jack became a pivotal leader of the group and was always questioned about his whereabouts.

One afternoon, Charlie and Jack had a quiet moment to themselves and decided to sneak off and have a little fun.

'Where are you guys going?' Kate questioned as they started to leave.

'Firewood' Charlie and Jack said simultaneously without even planning on it.

Charlie and Jack looked at each in surprise.

'Uh-huh' Kate replied.

Kate wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what they were always sneaking off to do but she figured at least some people on the island were having a little fun so she didn't do anything to try and stop them.

Once Jack and Charlie had left, Kate started rummaging through some things in a suitcase.

'Where are they going?' Boone said from behind Kate.

Kate turned around and shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up at Boone.

'To get some more firewood' Kate replied.

'Some more?' Boone questioned.

Boone looked over by the plane wreckage at the massive stack of firewood the group had already accumulated.

'Where are they going?' Boone asked again.

Kate looked Boone up and down, he was now a little dirty and ungroomed from his time on the island, he was almost starting to look like a rough and tough guy.

But she could tell he wasn't interested in women from his manicured hands, fashionable clothes and the fact that he told her a few days earlier.

'Go and have a look' Kate smiled.

'I will' Boone replied.

Boone headed off into the jungle in the same direction he saw Charlie and Jack going.

Boone followed the obvious path but he couldn't see the pair anywhere.

He was getting ready to give up and head back when he heard something from deeper into the jungle.

It sounded human at least.

'Uhhhh' a moan echoed through the woods.

Boone knew he heard something that time.

Boone quietly walked in the direction he heard the sound come from.

As Boone got closer the moaning became more obvious and the sound of skin slapping got faster.

Boone squeezed through some trees and pushed aside some vines just in time to see Jack unload inside of Charlie's ass.

'So this is where you keep running off to' Boone announced his presence.

Jack and Charlie jumped in surprise.

The pair looked at Boone and then at each other, there was no kind of lie or excuse they could come up with so they were just honest.

'Yeah' Charlie replied.

'Well maybe next time you could invite me' Boone suggested.

'Really? Well considered yourself invited' Jack said with a wink.

'Charlie, Claire was looking for you back at camp' Boone lied.

Charlie stood up, 'In that case I better go' Charlie said.

Charlie quickly threw on his clothes and headed off back to camp with a fresh load swimming around in his ass.

'Now that he's gone, want to have some fun?' Boone asked Jack.

'What about Charlie?' Jack replied.

'Cute…not my type though' Boone said.

Jack nodded.

'Well what are you waiting for, get your gear off' Jack instructed.

Boone made his way over to Jack and stripped off his clothes.

Jack was sitting on the ground and Boone was standing in front of him.

Jack reached his hands behind Boone and gripped his ass cheeks as he pressed his lips to Boone's V line.

Boone moaned at finally feeling some pleasure on this island.

Jack kissed and sucked Boone's strong skin, making small love bites as he went.

Boone's cock was rock solid and rubbing under Jack's chin.

Jack took the head of Boone's cock into his mouth and began sucking the shaft deeper into his throat.

'Uuuuuuuh yeeeessss' Boone moaned.

Jack used his finger to push into Boone's tight hole.

Boone arched his back as he felt Jack push another finger inside of him.

Jack fingered Boone's ass slowly but deeply while his hand squeezed and groped the soft cheek of his ass.

'Fuck, it feels so good' Boone moaned.

Jack sucked Boone steadily for a few minutes before pulling off.

Boone whimpered at the loss of pleasure.

Jack pulled his fingers out of Boone's hole and grabbed Boone's hands and pulled him onto his knees as well.

Jack and Boone kissed deeply.

Jack ran his fingers through Boone's messy hair as Boone ran his hands all over Jack's strong back.

Boone pressed his hands against Jack's chest and pushed him onto his back.

Boone kissed and licked down Jack's chest until taking the soft cock into his mouth.

Jack had just blown a load in Charlie moments ago but his cock couldn't help but quickly stiffen as Boone's expert tongue ran over it.

Boone looked up into Jack's eyes as he effortlessly deep throated him.

Jack moaned, he'd loved Charlie's holes but Boone knew what he was doing and he was doing it well.

Boone slobbered over Jack's cock for a good few minutes until it was nice and wet.

'I want your cock in me' Boone said, biting his lip and looking into Jack's eyes.

Jack looked into Boone's deep blue eyes and nearly came at the sight.

Jack only nodded excitedly.

Boone shuffled up and squatted over Jack's length.

Jack held his cock steady as Boone slowly lowered himself onto his.

'AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH' Boone and Jack both moaned, getting louder and louder the deeper they got.

Once Boone had all of Jack's cock buried inside of him, he started bouncing up and down on the rod.

'AH AH AH AH AH' Boone cried in pleasure at every bounce.

He'd been deprived of a good cock for weeks now and it was euphoric getting some action again.

Since Jack had just blown his load in Charlie, he could last a lot longer in Boone.

And he did.

Boone bounced on Jack's cock for half an hour before he came close to cumming again.

'I'm gonna cum, Boone' Jack warned.

'FUCK…give it to me, Jack, I need to feel some hot seed deep inside me right now' Boone begged.

'Arhhh…fuck, here it comes…FUCK AAAAAAAAARHHHHHH' Jack's cries echoed throughout the forest as he came.

'YEEEEESSSSSS' Boone threw his head back and yelled triumphantly as he felt the hot load spreading inside of him.

Boone bounced up and down on Jack's cock a few more times, making sure to get every drop inside of his ass.

A few moments later, Jack's cock was becoming too sensitive to stay inside of Boone.

Jack placed his hands against Boone's thighs and pushed softly.

Boone reluctantly slid off of Jack's length.

Boone's own cock was rock hard and leaking pre-cum constantly.

Boone gripped his cock in his hand and stroked it slowly, needing to feel some kind of stimulus on his shaft.

'Let me do that' Jack offered.

'By all means' Boone smiled, releasing his cock.

Jack flipped over onto all fours and took Boone's cock into his mouth again.

Jack deep throated Boone's cock, he coughed and gagged slightly but kept it down.

Boone rested on his heels, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure.

Boone knew he wasn't going to last long and he didn't.

'Jack' Boone breathed out.

Jack knew Boone was close.

Boone's balls tightened under his cock, his eyes squinted and he arched his back.

Jack pulled off of Boone's cock just in time for the first rope of cum to splatter on his cheek.

'AAHHHH…YESSSS…JACK…OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH' Boone cried and moaned in uncontrollable pleasure.

Jack opened his mouth and closed his eyes as the cum shot from Boone's cock head like a broken fire hydrant.

Boone hadn't cum once on the island so he couldn't stop the tidal wave of cum even if he tried.

Jack swallowed every drop being shot into his mouth and smiled as the warm cum on his cheeks and forehead slid down his skin.

Once Jack had licked off the last few drops of cum from Boone's cock, he got up onto his knees, level with Boone.

Boone kissed Jack, tasting his own cum on Jack's tongue.

Boone licked Jack's cheek and slurped up every drop of cum from Jack's face and kissed Jack passionately.

Jack and Boone shared Boone's cum between their mouths for a moment, pushing it back and forth with their tongues and savouring the sweet flavour before they each swallowed what they had.

The pair embraced each other tightly and fell back onto the soft ground, their lips still locked together.

They stayed like this for a while, arms and legs tangled, giving each other light kisses and staring into each other's eyes.

'Well it looks like I missed all the fun, didn't I?' Sawyer said.

Sawyer was watching intently, leaning against a nearby tree as the bulge between his legs nearly burst a hole in his pants.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Let me know what pairings you would like to see in the future of this story.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
